


Wholesome Night Funkin

by Lamefs



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of Characters And Moments Haven't Appeared Yet, F/M, Gen, However there will be not so much edge that you cut yourself, Just Me wanting to write something Wholesome, No Smut, Some Characters Haven't Appeared yet, Some Humor, Some Plot, Wholesome, angst later, headcanons, just enough that its nice to be there, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamefs/pseuds/Lamefs
Summary: Basically, Me Wanting to get more Practice for Writing Fanfiction And wanting more wholesome stuff Also Sorry for the Short Chapter They will most likely get longer as time goes on
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 5





	Wholesome Night Funkin

_so, before we start, I am probably rusty at writing. I have not written fanfiction in a long time like I think I stopped in August or something. Of course, on top of that, I am also very new to writing said form of literature so do not expect too much. Other than of course (Looking at the title would tell you that one) wholesomeness because that is what this is about. I am also going to call some people by fandom names and if you did not know there will be some head canon’s because it is a rhythm game with barely any lore if you would be so generous as to call the “lore” we have that. Anyways Enjoy_

It was a day of excitement for Keith He was going to meet up with his old Friend and Previous Classmate Pico They have not spoken in years it was only then when they had a chance meeting in a café towards the end of town that he and his Girlfriend liked to spend time in. There He and Pico Talk a little bit and Exchange Phone numbers so they could set up a meeting date for the two old friends. As such the excitement was due since he was seeing one of his best friends. Going Over these events gave him more excitement and more and more and… right as he was about to Remember more about those events His Alarm Blared Right Into his ear. ‘Right, he thought I woke up early and forgot to shut off my alarm’ he thought Semi-Pissed off but nothing too much he shut off his Alarm and started to get ready for the day he slipped into his shirt with a No Symbol on it, and then he put on his Jeans, and then Slipped on his Sneakers and of course he put on his red and blue cap. ‘That’s Everything’ He thought and so he went out of the house and headed for the meeting place.

  


Time Skip:

  


After a while of driving Keith reached the destination of their meeting place truthfully it was nothing special to the both of them was just a park from there they agreed to decide where to go after that. Keith found the nearest bench and sat down waiting a few he eventually Fell asleep as he had been awake until 3 am due to excitement and Anxiety and of course the time of him waking up also had a factor to this but anyways none of that changed the fact that he did indeed fall asleep. “Oi wake up Keith,” A familiar voice said as Keith felt a tap on his shoulder “Huh Oh Pico!” Keith said Getting up “Why were you so late?” Keith asked “Late what are you talking about? We agreed to meet at 1:00 Pm What time did you get up Keith?” Pico asked feeling a little concerned and Confused for his old friend. “I think I woke up at 12:00 and left at 12:30? All I know is I woke up before my alarm” Keith Answered, “Wait can I see what Time you set your alarm to?” Pico Asked. “Sure” Keith replied he showed his Alarm List to Pico “8:00 Am!!! Keith did you not Read My Text?” Pico practically shouted, “I said to set your alarm for 11:50 Not 8:00 Just how excited were you?” Pico Asked Keith “Well let’s see firstly I couldn’t go to sleep until 3:00 Am…” As Keith was going to continue, he was cut off by Pico “Okay Okay Look all that matters is if you have enough energy for the day?”. “Well since I probably arrived here at like 8:30 am and I fell asleep at 1:00…” Keith was once again cut off by Pico “Okay Okay I get it I Get it Look No Math Keith Today we should do some catching up and some activities,” Pico said “Fine Fine I guess your right” Keith replied. “Alright so first things first is deciding what to do” Pico stated. “Alright got an idea you know how Parks usually has a stage why don’t we ask to see if we could use the stage? To do a rap or singing battle” Keith Offered Up “Hmm Not a bad idea let’s Go Keith!!!” Pico Yelled Started to run “Alright!!!” Keith Said following suit. After a while of running, they finally found someone “Hey sir is the stage open” Pico said panting “yes for another 3 Hours or so why?” the man replied, “Well We were hoping That we could uh… Perform” Keith disclosed “Sure But what type of performance?” The man Asked, “A rap Battle Singing Battle Whatever you would call it” Pico Answered, “Alright Just Keep it Kid Friendly Because There are kids here” The man Returned “Alright You Got it!” Keith Said Running off along with Pico.

**Author's Note:**

> So Like Sorry if there were Tons of mistakes and Cringe This is Really my second Fanfic Here So Give me tips please


End file.
